


Halloween

by punkyjo



Series: Ace Mansion November [7]
Category: Ace Mansion, The Ace Mansion
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjo/pseuds/punkyjo
Summary: Halloween at The Mansion.
Relationships: Iris/Lonny, Ironny
Series: Ace Mansion November [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Halloween

Carys had tucked in Merlin and Alyssa already, and now led Ivy back to the cabin.

“So much candy!” Ivy squealed with excitement. “Do you think Iris and Lonny will let me eat it all tonight?”

Carys smirked. “I would certainly hope not, that would make you sick!”

Ivy frowned. “Really?”

“I don’t actually know,” Carys shrugged. “It would make a human sick. You’ll have to ask your mom.”

Ivy was dressed up as a creature from another planet that Carys had never heard of or seen before, so she had no idea if it was accurate. But she was wearing a headband with antlers attached, wire wings with bright orange gauze stretched over them, a neon purple jumpsuit, and what Carys would have identified as white moon boots straight out of the 80’s. Ivy’s little face was done over with hot pink curly-cues.

“So which part was your favorite?” Carys asked.

Ivy considered as her leaves crunched happily beneath her feet. “I don’t know. Knife throwing with Grey was pretty fun.”

Carys winced. “Yeah, don’t tell Lonny about that one.”

“And I really liked the haunted house that Pen and Card and Colonel set up! The shadow monsters seemed so real!”

“Maybe don’t tell Lonny about that one either,” Carys advised.

“And I liked decorating the cookies with Tali and Moon!”

“Yeah, that’s a safe one. Let’s tell them that was your favorite.”

“Jex said he’d let me try blood cookies next time!”

Carys facepalmed.

When they arrived at the cabin, Lonny and Iris were sitting on the couch talking.

“I’m back!” Ivy called out. She twirled into the center of the room, sending candy flying from her treat bag. “Look! I knocked on every bedroom door, and everyone gave me candy!”

Carys stood in the doorway for a minute, watching the three of them look through Ivy’s haul. “Goodnight guys,” she said. “See you later, Ivy.”

“Bye Carys!” Ivy shouted, without taking her eyes away from her candy.

“Thanks for taking her around,” Iris said, quirking an eyebrow, like it pained her to say it.

“Happy to do it,” Carys said, smirking in return.

As she headed back through the woods, Carys couldn’t help but think that her mansion family was a strange one. But she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
